


Falling For The Moon

by Msdownfall12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Smut, Post-First War with Voldemort, Remus Lupin/Female Desi Reader, The Potters were Desi, remus lupin - Freeform, slight Jegulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdownfall12/pseuds/Msdownfall12
Summary: A Remus Lupin fanfiction, forming from a before 7th year summer crush, to much more.





	1. Train Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not agree with JK Rowling's disgusting opinions however, all characters belong to her except for Anne, Oscar and y/n.
> 
> I am posting this here because Wattpad is taking down mature content so I am posting here under the same username, Msdownfall12.

July 1st, 1976 

I look out the train compartment's window peacefully as I'm watching the green mounds fly by. Getting a strange sense of tranquility from the pleasantness of a prairie and the smell that comes off the flowers from the green hills. 

My peace is interrupted by a certain Hufflepuff snapping. That Hufflepuff is my best friend Annabelle Tuffin. We've been friends since first year when a boy shoved some gum in her hair. I showed her the muggle way to get it out using peanut butter like my mother taught me. We've been attached at the hip since. Though I swear to Merlin if she doesn't stop snapping in my face- 

I snatch her hand suddenly and say, "It's rude to snap in peoples faces Anne." 

"It's rude that you're ignoring me." She hisses. 

"You're only droning on about hot people." I say while crossing my arms and making an angry face. 

"But this is important I saw this really cute girl, her name's Marlene isn't that just an amazing name!" Marlene floats off her tongue like a cloud through the sky. 

"Yeah, I know her. She might come over to my house during the summer." I say, shrugging. 

"What!" Her eyes focus on me and she squints, quizzically. "Prove you know her, what does she look like?" 

"Easy." I turn around for a moment and morph my face into Marlene's. "This her?" I say while pointing to my face. 

"Oh Merlin you do know her! Why didn't you tell me! Whatever happened to loyalty!" she whined. Slumping back on her seat dramatically. 

I shrug, "Thought you knew her." 

"I told you about Remus and this is how you repay me?" she says in a sarcastic tone. 

"I am not into Remus!" I shout, louder than I intended because then Oscar wakes up with a start. 

"Hey?" He says. 

Oscar Beckett, friends since 2nd year. We met when he and I had detention together. I was in there because of James' stupidity, he was in there because he somehow managed to break into the restricted section of the library. When he told me this he said, "I was this close, and then Filch had to show up and rat me out." We broke into the kitchen afterwards. And Filch caught us again. Oscar only made it worse by trying to flirt with him. 

"What?" Anne and I answer in unison. 

"Shut the fuck up" he says with a asshole-smile on his face. 

I grab my worn book bag and hit him with it. "Shut up dumbass." 

"You're the one who's screaming." He says, offended, while fixing his now messy brown hair. "I personally think Sirius looks better than all those bitches." 

"Marlene's not a bitch, first of all and second of all fuck y-" 

"Okay!" I shout over Anne while clasping my hands together. "Let's not take this too far last time that ended up in a 'friendly' fight with fists." 

"It was worth it honestly." They both say in unison. 

I roll my eyes, "Are you guys coming over to my house for most of the summer again?" Slightly hoping they'll say yes, slightly hoping they say no at the same time. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing, we're amazing company." Oscar smirks. 

"Oscar, you jumped out the third story window." Anne hid a smile. 

"I landed in the pool! Can you blame me, the Potters manor is huge, and James was coming back from his shower!" Oscar puts his hands up defensively, "I still saw a bit of your brother though and... damn." He winks and Anne throws her Bertie Botts's beans at him. He catches it in his mouth and chews it. His face retorts into a disgusted expression and he shouts, "Ew! Oh Merlin what is this wet dog!" 

We all burst out uncontrollably laughing. The door slides open and James head pops out; "What is happening in here?" 

"Oscar got a bad bean!" I giggle. 

Oscar relaxes a bit and puts on a flirty face. "Why hello, James fancy seeing you here." The words float off of his tongue and James' panicked look was enough to set Anne and I off into a laughing fit all over again. 

He does this every time, flirts with James, and anything that breathes, I don't think he's ever gone on a date with anybody though. Although, there was that Lucius guy he got very close with. "Your not coming to our house are you?" James shudders at the thought of it. 

"I can be anywhere you want me to be, James." He wiggles his eyebrows and looks down. He quiets his voice, "Anywhere." 

Anne and I look at each other and then James' terrified face. "Oscar, stop you're scaring him." I say sternly. 

"Fine, you're not my type anyway." Oscar rolls his eyes. 

James stops for a moment, "How am I not you're type, what is?" James says, offended. 

"Where is your long-haired friend?" Oscar puts on his stupid smirk. 

James shudders and says, "You stay away from Sirius." 

"So you're not off limits? Alright then." He says while smiling. 

"Stay the hell away from me Oscar." his attention turns to me while still side-eyeing Oscar a bit, "Y/n I've come to tell you mum and dad are going on a trip to Europe or somewhere. I don't know, so the rest of us are coming over. You can invite some friends over, I guess. Just make Oscar promise to stay the hell away from us." 

I look at Oscar, "Do you promise Oscar?" 

He rolls his eyes and says, "I promise, Merlin, I'm not that bad." He smiles at James. "Unless you want me to be-" 

"OSCAR!" I shout at him. 

"Merlin, fine alright I promise." He rolls his eyes as James walks away he slaps James' ass. James jumps a bit and runs off. Anne and I look at him in disbelief and he smirks and reveals his hand to reveal his crossed fingers. 

Anne laughs, "You're a menace, Oscar." 

"Giving him a taste of his own medicine." 

I suddenly get defensive of my brother and say, "James doesn't go around slapping peoples asses, Oscar." 

He shrugs and goes back to sleep.


	2. Pool parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n, Oscar and Anne are joined in the pool by the rest of the marauders.

Oscar, Anne and I are all floating in the pool when James and the other marauders walk through the front gate. "How did you get here before us?" James sneered. 

"Im rich." Oscar pulls down his sunglasses and checks Sirius out, "Limousine." 

Anne and I giggle as Sirius looks down at himself and covers himself with his bags. 

I look over at Remus, my eyes are glued to him. I look at his hand that has a wrap around it which is neatly tucked in his pocket while the other is holding two bags. His hands look strong. He slouches a bit giving someone the illusion he's shorter. He looks at me, I panic and wink at him. He quickly looks away and blushes. 

Anne nudges James and asks, "Who is that?" while pointing towards the younger boy that looks like Sirius with shorter hair. 

"Yes," Oscar says while biting his sunglasses flirtatiously, "Who is that." 

"Oscar, for the love of Merlin, stop." Anne demanded. 

"That would be my brother, Regulus. He's 14, back off." Sirius growled. 

Oscar threw his hands up in defeat, "Spare me, please...." 

He winks at Sirius. Anne sighs and lays back on her floaty. I look at the younger boy and walk over to him. 

"Hello!" I say as I greeted him, "Don't worry, Oscar over there doesn't mean any harm and won't do anything." 

I look over to see him mercilessly flirting with Sirius. "I think he's more focused on your brother. That over there is Anne. "Anne!" I shout, the boy seemed to jump drastically, I chose to ignore it to not embarrass him. Anne waves to Regulus, he smiles and waves back. He has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life except for one, but that's my business. (*cough Remus... *cough) 

"Anne is not creepy like Oscar. She's in Hufflepuff and really nice." 

"And what house is Oscar in?" I am actually shocked by how proper and poised his voice actually is. 

"Ravenclaw, he's smart he's just... himself most of the time so that hides it." 

Regulus smiles a bit. "Oh yeah it's funny until he outsmarts you when no one expects it." 

"Do you want me to take your bags it's a really big house I'll show you around." I say as I take the bags from his hand. I glance at Remus before I go. Did he get hotter-I mean taller? 

I quickly show Regulus his room on the first floor and show him where everything is. By the time I get back out there Sirius has stolen my duck floaty next to Oscar. I walk up to him with my hands on my hips. 

"That's mine, Black." I growl 

The boy looks around the floaty for a moment and then turns back to me. "Doesn't have your name on it now does it?" 

I take a deep breath. Sirius has a way of, pissing you off, even by just breathing. If he knows it makes you mad or cringe, he does it repeatedly. Like that one summer when he would not stop speaking awful French. Then one day when James was reading a French line in a book he asked how to pronounce it. Sirius got up, bleary-eyed and pronounced it in perfect French. James then threw the book at his head. 

I steal a glance at Oscar. He gives me a pleading look, I think he actually fancies him and just isn't telling us. 

I bite my tongue and go over to the huge flamingo with Remus. 

"Hello Miss y/n." He smiles. I look down at him, he has both arms draped over the side of the flamingo he smiles up at me and his sunglasses reflect the light into my eye. Scars cover most of his chest. I've never saw them before, he looks hot with the scars. 

"May I join you?" I ask 

"Of course." he pats the spot next to him and smiles. I lay down while trying to keep my balance, but it's like the ground disappears beneath me. He quickly moves to catch me, causing me to fall in an uncomfortable place on his chest. He blushes, and I can feel my face get hot as I slowly move under his arm like I had planned originally. 

I look over at Peter on the T-Rex and relaxing while staring over at us. He raises his eyebrows, accusingly, and smiles at me. I hide a middle finger to where only he can see it. He rolls his eyes and then continues to push James into the water. 

I look over at Anne and she lowers her sunglasses and winks. She acts like she's stripping as she points towards Lupin and mouths: "Get. It." 

Throwing a beach ball at her, she flies off of her big swan floaty. Lupin chuckles, my eyes immediately are glued to his smile. 

I lay back down on the floaty. "Hello again." He says, calmly. 

"Aren't you hot?" I ask. 

"I like to think I am." He smirks, like an asshole. I push him a bit and he dramatically falls off the flamingo, acting as if I did it. I have the entire floaty to myself now at least. Taking advantage of it, I strewn my limbs all over the floaty. Waiting for him to come back to the flamingo. 

I wait a couple of seconds and see that he hasn't come up. He can swim right? 

Suddenly, I feel the floaty hurl upwards and I fly into the air and land in the water. The water is cold on my skin at first and then it slowly warms up. My hair turns red with anger as I come up. I then have an idea: 

I morph my face to look like Severus Snape as I come up and pop up out of the water right behind Remus and what looks like James. I pinch James and start to come up. They hear me splashing and start to say, "Ow! You're not quiet y/n- OH SHIT-" they both start to scream and run out of the pool and slip into the house. Slipping and sliding onto the wooden floor. Sirius and Peter dive after them, "James what are you screaming about?" Sirius says as he runs after them. 

"Is there a shark?" Peter panics, I think he scared himself with that one. 

Oscar and Anne are losing their shit on the other side of the pool. Anne falls off her floaty and accidentally splashing Oscar in the face. 

"You bitch! You got it in my mouth!" he says while spitting out water. 

"Maybe that'll fix your taste in men." Anne shouts at him and giggles. 

Oscar scoffs and splashes her back, which turns into a big splashing fight between them. 

"You guys are so immature." I scoff and then splash them back, "I want in." 

"Great we'll start with this!" Oscar tackles me underwater. I fight back, trying to pry him off. I quickly start tickling him. He finally let's go and I come up for air. He pops up after me with a child-like expression on. 

"Cheap shot." He snarls.


	3. First Day Ends

"Remus was totally checking you out!" Anne exclaims as she nudges me in the rib, causing me to recoil. 

I scoff. They always do this; try to set me up with someone. Their excuse is always the same: "You have to have someone to push you around in your wheelchair when you're old!" Is what they say. I'll get to the relationship part of life someday, just not now. I couldn't see myself with someone long-term. 

"Relax he wasn't, you're reaching." I scoff and playfully nudge her. 

"Seemed like Remus wanted to reach for something." Anne whispers softly, so only Oscar and I can hear. 

"Anne!" I shout as I push her away my hair turns reddish yellow in embarrassment. 

Oscar shrugs, "I don't know... she seemed right, he was looking you up and down.... then back up." he winks at me. 

I roll my eyes, "You both are idiots come on I don't want to hear another word about this in the house. Oh and Oscar..." he looks up at me. "Don't flirt with the 14 year old, it's creepy." I say as we walk through the door. 

"I wasn't planning on it." Oscar scoffs, "I plan on getting his brother anyway." 

"Aren't you a half-blood?" A voice comes out of nowhere, "Mum won't like Sirius associating with filth." 

"Regulus!" Sirius shouts at him. 

I look behind Anne and see Regulus reading on the couch. 

"I don't see how that's relevant." Oscar hissed, "Aren't you supposed to be minding your business? God, go back to reading you rich asshole." Regulus looks back down at his book and continues to read. 

I take Oscar and Anne upstairs, dragging Oscar away from fighting Regulus. We can still hear Sirius slightly yelling at Regulus when I shut the door. 

"What's the kids deal?" I say while grabbing drinks from the mini-freezer. 

"Family influence I guess?" Anne says questionably. 

"He needs to sort that shit out, quick." I say as I toss Anne and Oscar a soda. 

"Maybe he was warning us?" Anne says. 

I scoff, "That's an awful way of warning someone. But you keep trying to find the silver lining, Anne." 

"Yeah, it is." Oscar hisses. 

About an hour later I hear a knock at my door, I walk over and almost trip over the carpet while doing so. I open the door to find Sirius there. He's looking to the ground, like a sad puppy dog. 

"Ah Sirius, my love, my light, my-" Oscar starts but Anne quickly cuts him off. 

"Oscar he doesn't look like he's joking." 

Sirius barely meets Oscar's eyes and says, "I'm sorry, for my brothers behavior. He is a good person just a family influence. Can I make it up to you?" He finally looks up at Oscar. 

Oscar smirks, never a good sign. 

"Sirius don't do this to yourself-" Anne starts but is quickly interrupted by Oscar shouting. 

"OH WOW!" Oscar shouts and pushes Anne the other way. He jumps from the bed and walks up to him, "This is quite a way to ask a lady on a date!" Sirius kind of smiles and stares at Oscar. They have a small moment of just looking into each others eyes, probably checking each other out but it's ruined by Oscar pinching Sirius' stomach. I don't think that boy can ever be serious. 

He suddenly grabs Sirius' ear and holds it close to his mouth and whispers, "If your brother ever calls me filth, ever again, I will not be so forgiving." He then gives him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Sirius' face of shock stays there for a while. So long, Anne actually took a picture. I believe that woke him back up. He turned around but kept glancing back at Oscar as he waved him off. 

"What was that Oscar!" Anne asks him, kind of shocked. 

"Badass. You were pretty badass to be honest." I say high-fiving Oscar. Anne nods her head and laughs. 

Oscar gently bows as Anne and I applaud and cheer. 

"No but guys this picture is absolute gold." she brandishes the picture of Sirius and we run to see his shocked face. We spend the rest of the night laughing and talking. At night, we slipped the picture of Sirius under the door and we could hear the boys laughing their asses off later.


	4. A Night Walk With Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus asks y/n on a nice night walk after an awkward hot tub interaction.

"Hey Y/N?" Anne asks, a strange tone in her voice as she stops watering the flowers. 

"Yeah?" I say, still focusing my attention on my copy of "To kill a mockingbird" that Lily won't stop bothering me to read. 

"Is that a thestral? In your garden?" Anne points to an empty space by a tree. 

"What are you talking about? I put down my book and start to walk over there. 

"Y/N! Don't, they can be dangerous!" She warns me. 

"They can be what?" I shout now a bit scared. I start to book it back into the house, grabbing Anne's hand and dragging her back. I don't plan on making more people able to see thestrals. 

When we're back in the house I call after James, "James, there's one of those invisible horses in our lawn!" 

"How did you even see it?" James asks. 

"Anne saw it, not me." Anne waves to James. He nods his head back. 

"How were you able to see it?" Peter asks. 

"Peter!" James whispers, scolding him. He looks back at Anne, apologetically and mutters, "Sorry Anne." 

She waves her hand nonchalantly "No it's fine I don't mind. My mother died a few years ago. Ever since then I've been able to see them." Anne smiles back at Peter. James smacks the back of Peters head as he blushes out of embarrassment. 

"Right, sorry Anne, but I'm sure it won't hurt you guys. They've never hurt Sirius." James says while motioning toward his black-haired friend doing something weird. 

"What is he doing? He's like crouched over something. Look now Remus is joining him-" Anne points at the two. 

"Merlin! Sirius, Remus how many times have I told you to not smoke in the house! Take that outside!" He shouts as his friends run away from him. Remus jumps over the couch and circles around to join Anne and I at the door. 

"I'm gonna go outside, can I join you guys?" Remus says as he puts his arms around Anne and I. 

"I'll join you guys in a minute, I'm thinking of swimming a bit, so I'll get my swimsuit on." She winks at me as she runs upstairs to the guest room. 

I know she did that on purpose. 

"You first, Miss y/n." He says as he opens the back door. 

"Thank you Remus." I say as I give him a peck on the cheek, his face turns bright red and his eyes go to a state of shock, like Sirius. I think they all have been together so long that they have similar qualities now. 

Once we're outside, I strip my clothes to reveal my swimsuit. I dip one foot into the hot tub. 

My hair turns a nice shade of pink as I dip the other foot into the water. 

The hot tub always feels romantic, not when James cannonballs in it and almost kills himself but you know. 

"May I join you?" Remus asks. 

"Of course." I smile and move to the other side. Further away, if I do have a crush on him this isn't helping. 

He pulls his shirt off to reveal dozens and thousands of scars. My cheeks feel hot, it's probably the water, good thing it doesn't show. He sees me staring at him and quickly takes off his pants and jumps in the hot tub. Causing hot water to splash me in the face. 

"Hey you asshole!" I say as I grab some cold water from my drink and throw it on his face. He acts as if it's burning him and screeches "I'm melting, melting!" 

"You're so dramatic. It's just cold water." I say as I roll my eyes. He starts to smoke again and I just stare at him, he does look amazing. Merlin, his hair is fluffy too. 

He glances down at his chest, "What're you staring at?" he asks. 

"You're hair is really fluffy." I say, mesmerized. 

"Yours is falling in your face." he chuckles, and brushes the hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. His fingers linger on my face for a moment. The sun hits his skin perfectly, making his summer freckles pop out even more. He gets close, really close, and I let him. My lips almost graze over his until we hear someone shout: 

"Honey I'm home!" Marlene swings the gate open. Remus and I jump apart and look away from each other quickly. 

"What is going on here?" Marlene raises her eyebrows and looks at us, "Lily and I were jus-" 

"Lily!" James shrieks, 

"He shows up like Candyman." Lily jokes before quickly avoiding a bone-crushing hug from James. 

"I was just thinking about you." James beams. 

"Really?" Lily forces a smile. 

"Yes, I always am!" James looks at her. 

Her smile turns into a serious face, "Don't." 

"You better back off Lily, I claimed him." Oscars voice pops up through the front door, he loops an arm around James. 

"I'm fine with that." Lily giggles, she knows he's joking.... I think. 

"Stop laughing Lily! It's not funny. No we're not dating!" He pulls Oscars arm off. Oscar puts his hands up in defeat and Lily walks away, James following close behind her. Oscar smacks his ass one more time as a goodbye. James starts walking faster towards Lily, for protection now. I laugh a bit. 

Remus looks over at me, and smiles, which makes my heart swell to the size of a basketball. My palms get sweaty and gross as he stares down at me. Putting on a disguise from my feelings, as one does, I smile back at him and look back to Marlene, remembering a certain Hufflepuff would love to meet her. "I have someone I want you to meet. You're not dating anyone are you?" I ask. 

"No, not that I'm aware of. Just no guys." Marlene crosses her arms. 

"I don't think you have to worry, she is very interested." Oscar smiles and we take Marlene in the house. 

"Anne, Marlene and Lily are here!" I shout upstairs. 

About two seconds later I hear her parading down the staircase in her silky nightgown and bunny slippers. Marlene smiles at her and says, 

"Hello, you look beautiful Annabelle." Anne's cheeks turn red, she looks at her bunny slippers and smiles back at Marlene, 

"Thank you, I like your jacket." She points to Marlines leather jacket with a lesbian heart patch over it. 

"It was my fathers but I figured I want it, it's mine. I have the tendency to take what I want." she's looks Anne up and down. 

Anne walks up to me, "Thank goodness I had a feeling to wear this." she points toward her silky pajamas. 

"Yeah, it's not a swimsuit, liar." I nudge her. 

"Lily it's not that difficult to just go on a date with him." Peter bugged Lily as they came from the library to the living room. 

"Yes it is actually, did James put you up to this?" Lily sighs and crosses her arms. Peter nods, causing Lily to scoff, "If James-" 

"Probably." Peter interrupts her, looking her dead in the eye. Marlene snorts and then starts laughing, uncontrollably. The rest of us join her fairly quickly, even Lily can't control her laughter. 

Soon after a while we all retire to our bedrooms and I am left alone with my cat, Envy. She really just does what she wants, though sometimes I don't see her for a couple of days but I know she'll come back. We got her when she wandered around us in Diagon Alley first year. 

She cuddles up to me as I read my book. I stay like this until I hear the a soft knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone to come to the bedroom. Much less this late at night. Slipping on my moose slippers, I prepare myself for one of James' stupid pranks and hop out of bed. Walking over to my door cautiously, I curl my hand around the doorknob and twist. Only opening a crack. 

"Hello Y/N?" Remus whispers 

"Merlin Remus, I wasn't expecting anyone." I say as I grab shorts and put them on. 

"Fancy a walk?" He asks smiling. 

I look him up and down suspiciously. Thinking of what prank he could be planning. "Sure." I nod. 

"What do you need? Are you alright?" I look at him as he's looking around, head up in space. 

"Remus?" I say, trying to get his attention. He snaps out of it and turns his attention away from the ceiling and towards me. 

"Yes darling." he looks at me. My heart swells up to the size of a balloon whenever he says 'darling. I look towards the ground, watching my feet. 

He grabs my chin and holds it up to his face, "Something you wanted to say?" 

My legs turn into jello as he holds my face, "No," I manage to mutter. He sighs and removes his hand from my chin. I don't know what happened it's like suddenly my words disappeared from my mouth. 

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm afraid I may have overstepped and gotten too close. I hope that didn't make you uncomfortable." he looks to the ground, child-like. 

"No it's fine." I look at him, "I didn't really mind if we're being honest." my eyes go wide. Oh Merlin, why did I say that. 

"So..." he looks up, "You won't mind if I do this?" 

He pushes me against a wall and grabs my face in his hands. He starts to kiss me, roughly at first, but then we both slowly melt into it. 

He bites my lip causing me to moan a little and he smiles at the sound. 

I pull away, finding my head. "Remus, you're my brothers best friend. We can't." 

He brushes his hand against my cheek and smiles at me, "He doesn't have to know." He starts kissing down my neck, hitting a sweet spot, causing me to let out a soft noise that makes him smirk. I feel his teeth graze against the skin on my neck, which only makes pushing him away more difficult. 

I push him away, suddenly getting my head back. "Remus!" I whisper angrily. "You don't understand! James will hate me and you!" 

"Fine, sorry darling." he gets up close, really close. With an annoyed voice he says, "We'll see how long you can put up this wall." 

I get angry and grab him. Spinning him around, and pinning him against the wall. His eyes go wide with surprise and I get close to his face and narrowly dodging his soft lips and I smirk. Deciding to play his game. "We'll see." I whisper in his ear. TI turn on my heel, and leave him in shock as I walk away. 

"Who the fuck was that" I whisper to myself. Remus usually doesn't act like that. I turn the corner and see Anne, her hair looks messy and her silk pajamas are messed up. 

"I believe it was Remus." Anne's voice comes from the darkness. Scaring the shit out of me. 

"Merlin! Anne what're you doing out here?" I say, nervously 

"I came to um do some... laundry. What're you doing here? Never mind, I saw." she puts one hand up. 

"We have house-elves." awkward silence fills the air as it suddenly hits me, my eyes go wide, Marlene. 

"I won't say anything if you don't." I smirk 

"Deal." we say in unison, and then continue down the hall. 

We both know we're telling Oscar later.


	5. James' Cooking and Making Fun of Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice breakfast after that strange encounter with Remus.

I wake up the next morning in my soft bed and remember the night before. 

_"We'll see how long you can put up this wall."_ It's strange Remus usually doesn't act like that. I hop out of bed and put my slippers on while walking and shut the window, I don't remember opening it. Then I notice my cat has ran away once more and sigh. I wish I could teach her to shut a window, now the summer heat is unbearable in my room. Mostly because James stole my muggle air conditioner the first day of summer for _experiments._

He really wanted to see if it could survive falling from the 3rd floor. It couldn't, it also landed on Sirius' owl that was delivering a letter to James. We got a letter the next day, a howler from him. Screaming about how he couldn't believe he could do this to him. Being dramatic and what not. 

I walk out the door. I walk downstairs and see the boys making breakfast. It's really James cooking the rest of them are just eating the pancakes and bacon as he makes them. James sets down a pancake and turns around. Sirius immediately steals the pancake. James turns around in his pink apron that says, _'kiss the cook"_ and scolds Sirius in a low but stern voice. "Sirius, as glad as I am you're eating, if you eat the pancakes I make for the girls one more time I'm starving you for the next week. Set. It. Down." Sirius quickly sets the pancake back down on the plate and I giggle. 

"Hello Y/N!" he yells. James kisses my forehead and goes back to humming while making the food. Sirius looks at Regulus for a moment, sadly before stealing yet another pancake. James may get on my nerves but he is an amazing brother, I'll never admit it to him. 

I take a seat next to Peter, "Good morning y/n!" He says happily while taking a bite of his bacon. 

"Good morning Pete." I say rubbing my eyes. 

"Your hair looks nice." He snorts. I look over to the mirror to see my hair frizzed up, is that a stick, in my hair? 

"Thank you, I tried to go for that whole homeless look." I play off. Yeah, I have no fucking clue how this happened, but I'll act like I do. 

"Looks like you succeeded." Sirius laughs while tugging at the stick. I yelp for a moment. "Sorry, sorry..." When he finally succeeds in tugging the stick out he 'accidentally' throws it at Regulus. It hits him right in the chest. He grunts as he recoils, holding his stomach. 

"....Sorry Reggie." Sirius mutters 

James sets down a plate in front of me. "Here you go- Merlin what happened to you?" he looks confused. 

"You didn't do this?" I say, pointing to my hair. 

"No, not that I remember." I shrug. "Whatever, it was probably my cat." 

"That thing creeps me out." Peter says while devouring his eggs. "I woke up and it was just staring at me wide eyed in the middle of the night." Peter shudders at the memory which makes me giggle. I hear the door creak open and see Remus and Anne walk in. Anne smiles and winks at me. Remus greets the other marauders and me last. 

"Hello y/n." he stops right next to me and eats something off of Peter's plate. To which Peter answers with swatting his hand away and protecting his food with his arms, Remus rolls his eyes. 

"Good morning Remus." I force a smile, trying to not pay too much attention to the fact that he's shirtless. 

"How was your night?" he asks while cutting into his pancake. 

"It was great until this annoying owl wouldn't stop doing weird stuff." 

"Really?" he raises his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I wish it would leave me alone. It's really weird and... it's kinda weird looking." I smirk and hide a laugh as Anne nearly chokes on her eggs. The other marauders look worried about the owl. Remus face goes blank and he walks away to get food. 

"What owl?" Oscar asks as he walks towards the table. He sits down next to Anne and I and James puts a plate down in front of him. 

"Nice apron." Oscar smiles. 

"Thanks..." James says warily. He waits a second for the other part, as do the rest of us. 

After a few seconds of silence with the exception of forks scraping the plates Oscar says, "Wanna make-out?" 

James points the spatula at him, "I knew that was gonna happen." 

Anne and I bust out laughing but quickly hush when James glares at us. Oscar looks at me, "Good morning y/n." he says. 

"Good morning Oscar." I say, my mouth full of pancake as he gives me a quick hug and digs into the plate. 

Marlene walks through the door and the others greet her. Anne winks at her and she blows a kiss. She smiles at me and says, "Good morning y/n." 

_Yep, my suspicions were correct._ "Good morning Marls." I say, while patting myself on the back. Good on me, James looks at the two and smiles warmly. I think James figured it out a while ago and just won't say anything. 

All the attention quickly turned to him when Lily walked in. Mostly because he shouted, "Evans!" Which startled everyone at the table. 

She sighed and answered, with a tired, "What." 

He points to his pink apron with the words _'kiss the cook'_ on it. 

Lily sighs and shrugs and walks up to him, "Fuck it." She mumbles. 

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and takes the plate out of his hand before he nearly passes out. "Thanks." She mutters and then walks and takes a seat next to Marlene. Marlene looks at her, accusingly. Lily pushes her head and smiles, "Shut it. That doesn't mean anything." 

James looks at her for a moment. And then continues to run to Sirius outside while he's smoking and you can see them jumping up and down. I giggle a bit. I look across the table to see Remus staring at me while he's eating he quickly turns away and acts as if he didn't get caught. 

"Hey." Oscar nudges me, "What happened with you and Remus last night?" I glare at Anne and she throws her hands up defensively, "I didn't tell him!" 

"Nothing happened. Nothing will happen. In fact, I don't know why you're even bothering with asking me. Nothing happened." I blab. 

Oscar rolls his eyes while Anne points to Remus and says, "I have a feeling you're wrong." He's staring again, it looks like he's gonna murder me or fuck me right here. I smile back at him, and he rolls his eyes before continuing to devour his bacon. He eats gross, his mouth is open and I can see the food in his teeth. Regulus however, is eating, his posture is poised and proper as he takes nibbles at his toast with James' special peanut butter he calls it. It's really just peanut butter and syrup mixed together. 

James finally joins us at the table after throwing Sirius' cigarette and tugging him inside the house. Sirius complained and James scolded, "Those things make you smell bad anyway." as he dragged his friend back down. He sits down with his plate and looks at me, "What kind of owl are we talking about y/n?" he asks, still smiling. He's so clueless of entire situation it's kind of funny. 

"Oh yeah, it's a very big owl. Like a caveman looking motherfucker." Anne almost chokes on her food as I hide a laugh by taking another bite of my eggs. 

"Don't use that language at the breakfast table." James scolds. 

"Sorry James," I giggle, now turning my attention to the food. "This is really good by the way." I point at the food. 

"Yeah it is, great job Potter." Lily says while devouring a pancake. 

"I can make it for you everyday when we're married." He sighs and rests his head on his chin. Lily rolls her eyes. 

Regulus leans over to his brother and whispers to him, "That's how he acts, all the time? Poor girl." Sirius tries to hold in his laughter as Regulus sits there, confused on why he's laughing. James scowls at him, 

"I see how it is, I invite you into my house and then you all make fun of me. Wow." He sets his apron down dramatically and runs off. James' bedroom door slams and Sirius snorts, the rest of us join in with some ugly laughs and carefree cackles. I don't think James came back down until that night.


	6. First Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of partying for no reason. You get to see the first full moon of the summer, with Remus.

"Should we play spin the bottle?" Marlene suggests, looking at Anne. 

The sound of celebration rings throughout the house through woops and laughter. 

Marlene goes first, and lands on... Sirius? I think they both gag a bit in their mouth before finally kissing. "Let's never talk about that ever again, like ever." Marlene says. Sirius nods his head in agreement and grabs the bottle quickly spins it. It spins and almost lands on Oscar before sliding slightly over and lands on... Regulus 

Sirius freezes as do the rest of us. "Yeah... nope." Sirius moves the bottle to Oscar. The rest of us snicker like school children. 

Oscar smiles and says, "So eager to kiss me now are you Black?" he teases. Sirius rolls his eyes and kisses Oscar. 

"Alright, Merlin not in front of your brother." James chuckles. Peter elbows him in the side causing James to let a small _oof_ out of his mouth. 

"Shove it James." Sirius scolds, smacking him over the head. 

Oscar grabs the bottle it spins and lands on... Anne. Oscars snorts and acts as if he's talking to the great Merlin himself; "Merlin, why do you do this to me. What did I do wrong?" Anne huffs and smacks him over the head. 

"I'm not that bad." She scowls. 

"Let's see then." Oscar holds her face as he kisses her. Small woos' come from the rest of us. He pulls off her first. He tilts his hand back and forth and says, "Meh." 

She grabs the bottle and says, "Shut up it's because you're gay." 

Oscar laughs, "Or you're just too confident. I don't like it." 

Anne sets the bottle down and spins it, landing on... Remus. She looks at me with a sorry look. She kisses Remus. I get a weird feeling in my heart. A mixture of anger and sadness, I don't understand why I feel this way. They pull off of each other, the feeling still doesn't go away. Remus doesn't look at me, good, that's good right? Maybe he'll stop this game with me if he realizes there are better options. Remus takes the bottle in his hands and as it spins the feeling gets worse. What if he does realizes there's better options? 

It's spinning slows and lands on... Me. James looks angrily at the bottle, blaming it. Remus gets closer as the sun gets lower. Lips almost touching when he freezes and looks at the moon. "Is it a full moon?" he asks, his eyes wide. 

"Why do you care about the moon?" 

"Answer me!" he shouts 

"Yes, it is!" I shout back, slightly startled at the sudden anger. 

Remus and the other marauders eyes go wide while the others and I are left confused. 

"Guys..." James starts slowly, "Don't ask questions... Run!" He shouts.


	7. Not The Ideal First Kiss is It?

"Run!" James shouts. 

Remus starts to shake while Sirius tries to hold him still. His face has a pained expression on it before he starts to form into a dog, not a dog, a werewolf. Shit. Anne grabs mine and Oscars hand and bolts upstairs with us to my room. She quickly grabs a candle and whispers "What in the fuck is going on!" 

I can hear crashes downstairs and Remus screaming. Blood curdling screams of pain fill the house. The scream stops for a moment and I hear someone marching up the stairs. Oscar grabs Anne and I and tucks us into the closet. We hear door break open despite the lock. I can see his shadow through the bottom of the door. I hold them both to my chest as they cover their breathing. 

I knock something over, Anne and Oscars head shoots in my direction. I hit a chair. I look up at the entrance to the attic and have and idea. Quickly moving the chair as quietly as possible, I usher Anne, then Oscar up into the attic first. I step on the chair and it squeals. Heavy footsteps run towards my direction , the door flies off the closet like a piece of paper in the wind, I freeze a bit before I see a full-grown werewolf's bright yellow eyes staring back at me. I freeze, my legs wobble beneath me like limp noodles. 

Someone grabs my arm and attempts to pull me up. I feel a sharp pain in my ankle but choose to ignore it. I turn around and push the door of the attic shut, pushing a heavy dresser over it, I can hear Remus banging on the entrance to the attic. 

Looking around frantically, I spot four old brooms in the corner of the attic. Anne saw them too and grabs two. She hands them to Oscar and I. Then grabs two more, tucking one under her armpit. 

"Are you sure these work?" Oscar asks. 

"Nope." she says before she suddenly pushes the two of us out of the window, we fall. But just before hitting the ground, I pull the broom up and fly through the night sky. 

"They work Anne!" Oscar shouts as he swoops through the air. We look over to the window to see Anne, pushing the dresser off of the attic door. 

"Holy shit what're you doing?" I shout flying towards her. 

"Distract him. I have to help Marlene and the others!" She finally manages to move the dresser and backs up a bit. I look at Oscar and we nod at each other, both agreeing that this is stupid, and we should do it. We swoop in the attic and start flying around Remus' head, recklessly sure, but it works. He swipes up at us as Anne jumps down the attic and runs off to help the others. Oscar trips Remus and as he falls I jump down the attic door. Oscar following close behind. 

"Fucking Hufflepuff's, oh yeah let's just go after my girlfriend. Even though there's a big ass dog chasing us." Oscar mutters as he closes the attic and locks it. We run downstairs and shout for the others. James, Sirius and Peter pop up out of nowhere and hushes us. 

"Dude, its all right- stop fucking shushing me we trapped him in the attic dumbass." Oscar says as he grabs Sirius' finger from shushing him again. "Some soap and water would do good by you by the way. That cologne you wear too much of covers it up though." Sirius looks at Oscar, offended and then ignores him. 

Marlene and Lily crawl out of the room under the stairs and we all hug out of relief. Almost forgetting that there's a full grown werewolf upstairs. 

A bang comes from upstairs. 

"James where's your broom." I ask. James points to Lily as she holds a long polished stick with fine bristles. 

"Great! Get on it, now. Go straight to Anne's house. Her Dad shouldn't be home." I say sternly. 

"I can't fly!" Lily says in a panicked voice. 

"Here," James grabs the broom. The broom floats in the air after James says 'up' and sets Lily on it. He gives me a kiss on the head and says, "Please be safe." His eyes plead with him. He takes off with Lily on the back. 

Anne gives me a tight hug before Marlene sets Anne on the back. Anne smiles and wraps her arms around Marlene's waist before they take off. Next is Oscar and Sirius. Oscar looks a bit roughed up, his lip is bleeding, I think I saw Remus throw him against the wall. Oscar hops on and ushers Sirius his way. Sirius shakes his head no and says terrifying words: "Where's Regulus?"


	8. Looking For Regulus

"I'll find him Sirius. I promise I'll find him." 

Sirius shakes his head again, this time turning angry. "I can't leave him! What is he's already gone y/n! What am I supposed to do then?" he shouts. Tears threatened to spill out his eyes. His face is filled with worry and anger. He starts to run back to search for him before I stop him, "Let me go!" he shouts, trying to shake my grip off like a child. 

Getting angry, I think of the only way I can get him to shut up. My fist hits his nose as hard as I can manage, he goes limp. "Sorry Sirius, no time for bullshit." I pick him up and drape him over the broom with much difficulty. He looks lanky but he's got a weight to him. 

"Merlin Y/N." Oscar mumbles he gives me a kiss on the forehead and says, "Be safe." 

Peter gives me a tight hug and hops on the broom while handing me another one. "Good luck y/n. Great day your having." he chuckles. I laugh with him and watch him fly out the door. Without a second thought I start running after Regulus shouting his name. 

_Boom_

I hear from upstairs. The attic door breaks, and my heart beats faster. 

I start screaming for Regulus louder and I grip the broom tighter. I turn the corner of the pool table room and see a tall, heavy, full-grown werewolf's back and Regulus stuffed in the corner, trapped in between the wall and Remus. I grab a candle and throw it at Remus. 

"Hey, Remus." My legs shake underneath me, but I put my strong face on and grab a dart. I throw it at his back. He turns around and starts to run towards me. 

"Shit." 

I hop on the broom and fly around Remus' head. He swipes and tries to grab me. I swoop down like an eagle and grab Regulus by his collar. While flying out of the house I pull Regulus up on the broom, starting the fly to Anne's house. As we fly away I can't help but fear for Remus. He does this every month? It looked so painful... 

The fly to Anne's house was long and exhausting, by the time we got there it was 1AM. I stop the broom abruptly causing Regulus to fly off. "Fuck!" He shouts before eating a mouthful of dirt. I snort a bit before Sirius comes running out of the house. 

"Regulus!" Sirius shouts running to him while his nose is gushing blood. I think I broke it. 

Anne, Oscar and James all wrap me in one tight hug, to which all the others join in. I look at Anne, she smiles back, "You are fucking crazy." I laugh. 

"What do you mean?" James asks. 

"This crazy bitch over here." Oscar points to Anne, "Pushed us off the roof without knowing the brooms would work. Then ran back in the house trying to avoid getting bit by the werewolf which she was trapped in the attic with to save Marlene and you guys." Oscar looks at Anne and says, "It was the most badass thing ever." 

"Merlin Anne." Marlene mumbles and smiles at her. She gives her a quick kiss on the cheek which makes Anne blush. 

Oscar rolls his eyes, "Fucking Hufflepuff's. You can't hate them." He smiles and hugs Anne. She sniffs the air and says, "I think we could all use a nice bath." 

Lily looks at James for a small moment and then says, "Thank you James. Even if you are an asshole to Severus, you seem... adequate." She walks away. 

James looks at Peter, wide-eyed, "What does that mean?" 

"I think that means she doesn't hate you but doesn't like you." Peter shrugs. 

"I like you James." Oscar giggles and waves at him flirtatiously. James shudders while the rest of us giggle. 

After they all walk away, Regulus walks up to me, he wraps his arms around me, "Thank you." 

I slowly hug him back and say, "No problem." He looks over at Oscar and walks up to him. Oscar opens his arms, welcoming a hug. Regulus wraps his arms around Oscar tightly. 

"Thank you." Regulus mutters, "For keeping Sirius here. I know he would've gone back like the idiot he is." Oscar laughs and pulls them apart, 

"Sadly, I didn't keep your brother here with my charming personality, Y/N here, decked him. Knocked him completely out." 

Regulus looks at me, alarmed. I shrug, "Sorry." 

"Sorry." Sirius mocks me while holding his nose. He then smiles, and wraps me in his arms and mutters, "Thank you, asshole."


	9. Jumped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out where Remus is hiding.

Anne's Dad came at 9:40 as he always did to a surprise of 8 teenagers sleeping all over his huge house. He turned the light on and all of our heads popped up, evidentially we scared him. He scared us more by screaming and the next thing we knew we all were screaming. 

He clutches his shirt as if he's getting a heart attack. "Who the hell are you people!" he shouts, frantically looking around for familiar faces. 

"Dad calm down! It's me!" Anne shouts. 

"Oh, that's great! It's not like there's 7 more of you. Oh, wait... hey y/n." he glances at Oscar, who is smirking. He clears his throat, "Oscar." Oscar waves with a creepy smile on his face. Anne's Dad shudders. 

"Have you traumatized everyone you've met?" Regulus asks. 

"I like to call it making memories." Oscar smiles at him, "Also not you! Yet." He winks at Regulus 

"Oi, mate, back off," James warns, a scary look on his face. 

"Merlin! Your nose!" Anne's Dad screeches pointing to Sirius. Sirius touches his nose and says, "I've had worse." 

He has indeed had worse. One time he came flying through our fireplace, his arm was broken and burns covered his body. Not fire-like burns but burns from a curse, and he was trembling profusely. When we ask him about it now he simply laughs and says, "I fell out of a tree when Mum wasn't home." James and I always share a worried glance whenever he waves it off like normal. 

"Well, I'll get you all breakfast and fixed up. Then I suppose I can drive you back-" 

"NO!" We all shout in unison. 

"We don't need a ride back, we came on brooms. Thanks, Dad, for the offer." Anne corrects us. 

"Alright then, you, long-haired boy," he points to Sirius. "Come with me, I know a spell to fix your nose and I'll make breakfast." 

Marlene and Anne kept staring at each other the entire time at the breakfast table. The atmosphere is awkward until Anne's dad said something, "So..." he looks at Marlene then Anne. "How was your night. Meet anyone new? Do anything new?" He looks over at Marlene. 

Marlene smiles and introduces herself, "Hello sir, I am Marlene McKinnon." She holds out her hand, Anne's Dad grabs it and shakes it thoroughly. 

"Beautiful name." he smiles. 

"Beautiful daughter." Marlene winks at Anne and she blushes. 

I look at all of them and frown, thinking of Remus. Asking myself if they even care about how much pain he's in. I gently put my utensils down and bid them goodbye, "I'll meet you guys there. I have a sick dog I need to treat." I say, grabbing a broom and running out the door. Ignoring the other marauders stifled laughs. 

When I reach the house and search for Remus urgently. "Remus!" I shout repeatedly as I run around the house frantically. Carelessly stepping over the broken glass, I get a strange need to go to my room. I bolt upstairs and go through all of the rooms until I reach mine. I look around then head up to the attic. I quickly grab a chair and warily step onto it. Poking my head in the attic I see blood, everywhere. It coats the floor and splashes the walls. 

"Merlin." I mutter, "Remus! Come out, no one's mad at you!" I call out, now shouting. follow to where the blood leads and walk near the window and see the red liquid leading out the window as if someone jumped out. My stomach drops, did he fall? I stare down at the drop, its survivable, but you'd be in monstrous pain, ironic. 

"Remus!" I shout, jumping down the entrance of the attic. My ankle stings as I hit the ground, I need to treat it soon. Running towards the exit of the bedroom, I grab some simple clothes and a first-aid kit quickly. Ignoring the pain of the sharp glass stabbing into my hand. 

Jumping over all the glass and shredded cushions I reach for the handle of the back door, but a soft voice interrupts me, "Miss Y/N," our house elf says, "That strange dog jumped from the roof and ran off to the woods." they point towards the greenhouse door. "It's faster going through there." 

"Thank you, Binky!" I gasp, out of breath. I run towards the greenhouse. Sticks and thorns cut through my worn sneakers as I bolt through the overgrown part of the woods, gasping for air. I scold myself in my head, asking myself why I put that stupid broom down. 

After what seems like hours running through the hot forest, I come across a colder cave and hear slight whimpering coming from the inside, stepping into the cave I grab out a lighter and slowly walk towards the sound. The cave is freezing, goosebumps crawl up my arm as the icy breath of the cave breathes on my skin. Sending shivers down my spine. The whimpering gets louder and louder, my steps quicken as I call out towards Remus. 

"Remus? Are you alright?" 

"Stay away. Please Merlin stay away. I don't want to hurt you." I can hear his voice trembling and shaking with his body. Maybe it's the cold, but this seems far deeper than just him being chilly. 

"Remus you didn't hurt anyone." I slowly walk towards him. 

"Stay away!" he swipes at me with his bloody, clawed hand. I slightly jump at the surprise. He looks at me, heartbreak on his face, and cries, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry if you hate me. I'm sor-" 

I quickly interrupt him from apologizing for even breathing by wrapping my arms around him. Relieved that he's okay. I enjoy his presence for as long as I can before he pulls away. 

He quickly covers his body, blushing. "I don't have clothes." He mutters, his face is as red as a tomato. 

I giggle a bit and grab the clothes I took from the house, brandishing them. "Can you help me?" He mumbles, still extremely embarrased. 

"Merlin Remus there's no reason to be embarrassed." I assure him, "We've known each other for years." I grab the new underwear and hand them to him. "Would you like me to help you with these?" I raise my eyebrows and chuckle. "N-no, thank you." He stammers, and takes the pair from my hand. I turn around as he carefully slips off the torn underwear and into the new ones. When he finishes, I grab the shorts, walking over to him I bend down. A crimson color rises in his cheeks, "I feel like a child." he laughs. 

"Well, you'll be sleeping like a baby when we get back." I roll the leg of the shorts up, he puts his scarred leg through and I gently slide them up to his waist. "It's good they're baggy, or else that would hurt like a bitch." I laugh. 

Taking the sandals from the rock, I slide one onto his feet slowly. In hopes, he didn't cut his feet too bad. He hisses as I put them on. "Sorry!" I plead 

"It's fine, I just have a cut there." He points to the rather large gash in his foot, I don't know how I didn't see it at first. 

"That's not a cut. Holy shit." I quickly unlock the first-aid kit and grab the supplies. While disinfecting he didn't seem to even jump at the burn. He lifts his foot, allowing me to wrap the strips of linen around the arch of his foot. 

"Thanks, I feel, cleaner." he smiles as I slide the sandal back onto his wrapped foot. 

"No problem," I mutter, "Anne and Oscar act like animals so I'm usually the one to patch them up. One time, Oscar broke his arm and I had to splint it. We were nine at the time, and I was extremely proud when the nurses said I did an amazing job." 

A ghost of a smile appears on his sad face and he reaches for a red shirt. I swat his hand away quickly. "Ouch!" he rubs his cut-up hand. 

"That'll make the cuts hurt worse." I scold him, "Let's get out of this gross cave and get you patched up." 

I throw his arm around my shoulder gently and start walking with him, acting as a beam to support him. 

The house was to messy for him to get through, so I set him under a tree near the greenhouse and called for Binky and some other house-elves. They quickly show up and help me patch him up, when we're nearly finished I thank them and make Binky go back inside so I can talk to Remus. 

"Are you alright?" I ask. 

"Just fine, sorry." His voice trembles. 

I take my hand and guide his head to rest it on my shoulder. I can feel hot tears dripping onto my shoulder. I grab his face and wipe his tears away. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm a monster. I'm so sorry, Y/N. I didn't mean to forget, I didn't mean to." he pleads over and over again as tears fall from his eyes. I can feel myself getting emotional as I swallow it back down and rest my forehead against his. 

I take his hand and look into his sad amber eyes. "It's alright, Remus, not a single person here thinks you're a monster." I assure him. 

He smiles up at me and then nuzzles his head into my shoulder. I gently place my hand on the back of his head and run my hands through his hair. 

"Y'know for what it's worth, I think scars are pretty hot" I whisper in his ear. I can feel his never-ending tears drop on my back as he lets out a small laugh. After a few minutes he fell asleep and I laid him down in the soft grass. I lay down next to him and put daisies with white petals and yellow centers in his soft brown hair. 

"Holy shit." I look over and see Anne watching us from afar with Oscar, smiling like an idiot. 

Shit. I'm never gonna hear the end of this.


	10. Thanks, Oscar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar covered for you, but sacrificed something very dear to him for it.

I bring Remus inside and get a big group hug from everyone. Though I don't see Oscar, Anne or Sirius anywhere downstairs. 

James looks at me strangely, and I can feel the annoyance from not knowing what we were doing those hours ago in his eyes. 

"I told you, he wouldn't like me even helping you alone." I whisper to Remus. 

"Whatever." he chuckles and rolls his eyes. 

I see Anne come downstairs. She looks angry, never a good sign. She stomps towards me and grips my wrist tightly. Despite my efforts to shake her off, I yelp as she grips my wrist tighter and pulls me upstairs. She looks at me, fury in her eyes, and hisses, "Oscar covered for you by distracting the others by kissing James. Now Sirius is pissed because when he saw Oscar kiss James he thought it was because Oscar wanted to vex him in some way. Now he is up there crying because he's realized his feelings for Sirius were returned but now they're ruined." 

I pause for a moment. Taking in everything. "Did I cause that?" I ask. 

"Yes, you did you wanna know how? Maybe if you just told James that you're interested in Remus, other than playing this chase you have going on. Oscar wouldn't be involved in this!" 

"Remus and I aren't-" 

She grips my wrist tighter and practically drags me to the bedroom door before I can finish a sentence. Stumbling in behind Anne I look inside Oscars' room, I see him, he looks... deflated, all the energy he had before: gone. Instead of his excited expression and stupid waving. His empty eyes were bloodshot and gazing out into the now gloomy sky. He leans against the balcony's sturdy railing, and holds one cigarette in between his fingers. He only smokes when he's sad. 

I walk up to him, my mouth buffers and I decide to just lay my head on his shoulder, hoping he understands I'm sorry. He lays his head on mine and sighs. I pat his arm. "I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen." My voice shakes with guilt. 

"I know," he kisses the top of my head. 

I smile, "I don't think you're awful." 

He smiles back, "Good. I think that may put a damper on our relationship." 

I steal the cigarette out of his hand, giving it a quick inhale but quickly bursting into a coughing fit. James would hate it if I smoked. Oscar laughs, "What the hell! Have you never touched a cigarette in your life?" 

"No James is like a mother! He would kill me!" I laugh, rubbing my throat. 

"I'll show you," Oscar snatches the cigarette from my hand and smiles, "First you have to relax your hand," His hand slacks a bit, "Then you have to suck in the smoke, not inhale.: He warns, solemnly. "After that you breathe, inhale breath normally with the smoke in your mouth. Now try it." He passes the cigarette back. 

Taking it back, I follow his steps the best as I can, there is still a bit of strange feeling. Like breathing underwater. I get a small, light-headed hazy feeling from the cigarette. It doesn't last very long, but it's pleasant, and freeing. James had never smoked that I knew of, but he did have his rebel tendencies. I remember, when we were 10, he stole some cigarettes' and let me smoke just that once. He of course, never did it again. He hates the smell with a burning passion. When you have Oscar as one of your best friends, you get used to the smell, of weed, cigarettes, especially alcohol. I learned to not pay attention to it as much. 

"Why did you want to try that? Boy troubles for you too, tell me about them. I need a distraction." Oscar forces a smile. 

"Yeah," I laugh a bit, "Remus is driving me crazy." 

"Just kiss him already." Anne pops up beside me. "We both saw you two, behind the greenhouse." she nudges me in the side while giggling. 

"I can't, that's the problem. James would be so angry at Remus and me. They've been friends for so long." I sigh. "This sucks, I should just take a vow of celibacy. That'll keep him away." 

"Sadly, I don't believe that's why he likes you." Oscar sighs, "Turns out that's not the only reason Sirius liked me. I mean, what does he expect me to do? Read his damn mind?" Anne and I nod, understandingly. 

He snatches the cigarette from my hand and says, "My turn." We both turn to look at Anne. The only one who's love life isn't falling apart or confusing the hell out of them. 

"How is it with Marlene?" I ask. 

Anne blushes and says, "She's amazing, she has the softest hair..." 

She drones on about Marlene's hair while Oscar turns to me and says, "Shouldn't have asked." He laughs. His face grows sorrowful, and then he says, "Sirius' hair is amazing." He falls into deep thought after he says that. Completely ignoring me waving my hand in his face. It's as if he's possesed by that thought. 

I sigh, and give up. "Remus has soft hair." I blurt out. Oscar nods, we both then listen to Anne. Her smile gets a bit wider every time she says Marlene's name. 

"I heard my name." Marlene's head pops through the door. She smiles at Anne, "Hello Annabelle." She walks up to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Oscar and I look at each other. Both of us are nearly crying but trying to hold it in. I snort a bit at seeing Oscar trying to hold back tears, he looks constipated. 

"What's funny?" Marlene asks. 

"Oscar, he looks so weird." I say still laughing. 

"This is why I don't cry in front of you assholes." Oscar shouts. He throws the cigarette butt and tugs my hair playfully. I grab his and it turns into a full-on bitch fight on the balcony. With shouts and hair pulls sometimes punches. We both know not to actually hurt each other. Marlene pulls us off one another and Anne steps in the middle. 

"Come on we have to go clean up the house." Anne ushers us into the house, "It looks like it's gonna rain." 

"It's always gonna almost rain, its England." Oscar grunts and reluctantly steps in the house.


	11. How to Give A Werewolf a Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning Remus Up From The Full Moon

I look over at the damage that is done, glass is everywhere and blood stains the walls and carpet. 

I look at Remus, he looks guilty, his head is hanging low to not look anybody in the eye. I walk over to him and gently set my hand on his shoulder, he jumps slightly and twirls around. "It's me, sorry, did that hurt?" I smile. 

He forces a smile back, "It's alright, I'm fine." 

I look at the dirt all over his face and wipe it off his sunkissed face. "We need to get you cleaned up. Come on." Grabbing his hand I yell towards James, who's sweeping up a broken vase with Regulus, "Oi! James, I'm gonna run Remus a bath, I'll be back." 

I take Remus up the stairs slowly, "I'm fine y/n, really." He repeats over and over again as I drag him through the ravaged stairs. Splinters poke my already scuffed up feet, I ignore the burning sensation in the bottoms of my feet and ankle as I turn to face him. 

"I know you're fine, I just don't care." I smile back at him. He rolls his eyes as I pull him along. We reach the top of the stairs and I lead him to the master bedroom. 

"You sit down. I'll get the bath ready. How do you like it?" I gather the clothes from my Dad's dresser. 

He takes a seat on the bed and slouches down, ashamed as he looks around the destroyed bedroom. Sighing, he says, "Can you make it a bit colder but not freezing. I'm sorry." he fidgets with his fingers. 

"It's fine Remus don't apologize." I kiss him on the forehead, causing him to blush. _Why did I do that? Oh Merlin that's embarrassing!_ I think to myself as I run the bath. I set down the clothes on the sink and hang the towel closer. 

After testing the water, I walk out to see Remus has nearly fallen asleep. I smile down at him, he looks so tired. "Remus." I shake him lightly, his tired face pops up. "Oh sorry darling, I fell asleep." A crimson red rises on his freckled cheeks. 

"Come on." I giggle and pull him up. 

He reluctantly gets up and smiles. I walk him to the bathroom and take off the sandals. I let him get the rest as I turn around. He hops in the bath with a hiss, "What did you put in here?" He sticks his wounded foot out of the bath. 

"Medical water." I smile, "It helps, disinfect the wounds. Since you were in a cave, I'd say you need it." I walk over and unwrap the bandage on his foot. He looks a bit nervous, "Don't worry Remus it only stings for a bit, then you'll see." 

I take his foot and gently place it in the water, "Merlin's bloody balls! That is not a sting!" he screeches. 

"Sorry!" 

I hear a camera click behind me, my eyes widen with panic until I see it's just Anne taking a picture. I jump, and scold her, "Merlin Anne Don't do that!" 

"Why who did you think it was the paparazzi?" she teased. 

Oscars head pops up behind Anne, "The latest scandal: A twink and a bitch are taking a bath." Oscar taunted. 

"Shut it, Oscar." I snarl, playfully pushing him back. 

"What the hell is a twink?" 

Remus looks at Oscar and he answers, "I'll tell you when you're older." 

"Y/n," he whispers, I lean in close, "What the hell is wrong with your friend?" 

"They're just nosy, and rude!" I glare at Oscar. 

Oscar rolls his eyes and hands me a note, "Here," 

I snatch it from his hand, "What is this, a love letter, from you?" I tease. 

"I'm sad, not desperate." 

Anne steps in between Oscar and I. She smiles at me, "What does the note say y/n." she asks. 

I rip open the note see my Dad's neat handwriting, "Dear y/n and James," I read out loud. 

"It's my Dad." my brow furrows. 

"Your mother and I have heard of a masquerade the Longbottom's are having. It is the 985th birthday of Hogwarts! Your mother and I will arrive tomorrow, I expect to come home to a bunch of hugs and smiles! Also, a clean house because I swear to Merlin if that house is on fire you're grounded for life. Anyway, your mother and I have missed you greatly. 

With love, 

Dad 

P.S. Phemia says hi to Sirius and hopes it went well with Oscar." 

Oscar snorts a bit, I see tears form in the corner of his eyes. "Sirius is such a loser." 

"I guess you're just as much of a loser as he is." Anne nudges him and points to his teared up face. 

"No, I hate him. He's a-a," Oscar struggles to come up with an insult. "Goddamn it." He storms out, I hear his bedroom door slam. 

"He'll be alright," Anne assures us. Muffled screams come from his room. She shrugs, "I think?" 

All of us go into a laughing fit, clutching our stomach and Remus suddenly screams, "Merlin!" Our heads shoot in his direction he simply reassures us. "I hate this medical water, it burns." 

My laughter stops completely, "Oh no... Mum and Dad are coming home, the house is absolutely ravaged." I look at Remus, "Sorry you have to do this part yourself." 

I run out the door with Anne. "Oscar! Stop sulking we need to clean the house my parents are coming tomorrow!" 

Oscar's door rips open, "How long was I in there?" 

"She said it in the note! How did you miss it?" Anne asks. 

"I was busy doing things!" Anne and I look concerned for a moment. "You dirty-minded bastards, not that." Anne and I reluctantly peek our heads in the bedroom and struggle to not make fun of Oscar. There are pictures of him and Sirius scattered all over the bed with a bottle of half drunken tequila and cranberry juice sitting beside it. I'm assuming the juice is to wash it down, hopefully. "What the hell am I supposed to do!" Oscar shrieks, "I think I actually may like him! What am I supposed to do?" He shouts he goes on and on. I look at the clock it's 2 PM we don't have time for this. 

I walk up to Oscar, he immediately grabs my shoulders and shouts, "What the hell am I gonna do now?" His eyes look grave and his hair is messy. 

"Merlin sake, pull yourself together. Have some fucking pride! Fuck men, alright. We don't need them, we do need to go clean the fucking house right the fuck now!" I scream back, his face goes dim with realization. 

"Oh Merlin, you're right. I don't need him, I'll just go get James." He bolts out the door without another word. 

"No, Oscar!" I shout running out of the door, Anne dragging behind me as I pull her along.


	12. Oscar's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar is about to make a grave mistake.

I run downstairs, panicking as Anne's right on my tail. Whispering profanities of anger as she hustles down the stairs. We get down just in time to see Oscar bolting towards James. It doesn't help his legs are so fucking long, allowing him to cover more ground. 

"Oscar, you absolute idiot! Get over here!" I run in front of James, a jolt of pain stabs my ankle. I ban Oscar and James from touching by covering James with my body. 

James looks at me, confused, his cracked glasses falling down his face. I look at Oscar, "Calm down, Oscar, you are about to make a huge mistake." 

"No, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing." Oscar nods his head and looks at James. "Hi, Jamie." 

James' eyes go wide, he realizes, "Is this about you and Sirius?" he asks. 

Oscar smiles and says, "No, this is about you and me~." he boops James' dirt-covered nose. James face retorts and he shakes his head, staggering back as if he'd sensed what he was getting at. James was supportive sure, but he wasn't interested in Oscar. He'd listened to the rants Sirius went on about him. I had only heard a small part of the rant, it was annoying, but sweet. I wish I had told Oscar, though I think that would've made this whole situation hurt him more. 

James retorts, and shrieks, "Oscar, are you mental? Where's Sirius?" 

"I'm not mad! Just drunk... in love," Oscar smiles crookedly. He definitely had the drunk part right. He was teetering, back and forth where he stood. Anne had placed her hand on his side to keep him from tilting. Whenever he tried swatting her hand away, she just hit his hand back harder than he'd done to her. He yelped and rubbed the back of his hand, whining. 

James glares at Oscar and silently judges him. "I think you're just drunk," James says solemnly. "It's amazing you're still standing." 

"Right, speaking of that-" Oscars body collapses, and is caught by a boy with long black hair and grey, bloodshot eyes. The boy stands over him, hesitating to move for a moment, frozen in place. He then attempts to lifts the boy onto his feet, but to no avail. Oscar's legs once again, go limp. Falling onto Sirius' chest this time. Sirius acts as a beam to stabilize the very unstable boy. 

"Merlin, what the hell do you eat, Oscar?" he grunts, holding up Oscar. 

Oscar giggles and twirls Sirius' hair in his finger, "You're so pretty..." 

"Oscar!" Anne scolds, "Sorry, Sirius," Anne grabs Oscar and drags him up the steps. I can hear him puking from downstairs. 

James glances at Sirius, tension rises in the room. I watch as James walks over to Sirius and rests a hand on the long-haired boy's shoulder slowly. His friend doesn't look up at him. Pulling the wizard into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sirius." James whispers as he places a hand on the back of Sirius' head. Scared sharp inhales come from James as he waits for his friends answer. 

Sirius' motion stutters for a moment before wrapping his arms around James. "I know, I saw what happened," he assures, as a tear runs down his face and he nuzzles his head into the messy-haired boy's shoulder. James simply holds him tighter in a warm and welcoming hug. I smile to myself as relief slowly washes over me. I walk away, leaving the two to go clean the house. 

"I'll make it up to you Oscar I swear." I whisper to myself as I start towards the kitchen. 

Walking towards the kitchen I get Binky, "Hello, master y/n." they say calmly. 

"Hello Binky, I was wondering if you could help clean with your magic? We can't use magic outside of Hogwarts." Binky nods, and starts towards the stairs, I smile and look out the window. I wonder where that thestral is now. It must be so peaceful, prancing around in the garden. No one bothering you, or trying to hurt you. 

"Y/n, where are you?" James calls, "Do you not know your own way around the house?" 

I roll my eyes and walk towards the messy wizard, it seems he got his glasses fixed by Binky. He looks at me, furrowing his brow he asks, "Why are you getting so close to Remus all of a sudden?" 

I shrug, "I'm not." 

"Oh yeah? What was that up there?" he points upstairs, in the direction of the master bedroom. "You trying to have alone time with Remus?" 

He does this all the time. I spent a bit too much time with Peter once, he did this exact same thing. Warning him to stay away, bothering both of us until we finally just... ignore each other. I haven't spent much time with Peter since then. And James was rather content with himself after that. 

"No." 

He gets closer to my face, "Stay away from my friends they're off limits, you know that." 

I scoff, "Well, as you may know, you're friend would've passed out if he didn't get treated correctly." I get closer to his face, and smirk, "Oh and off limits you say? James Fleamont Potter, you may not be the only rule breaker in this house." Turning on my heel, I go to clean the rest of the house. Leaving James, stunned, and angry. 

After hours of cleaning the house looks almost the same. We hid a few scratch marks with paintings and the vases that weren't completely unsalvageable. I smile, proud that we managed to do this and head off to bed. 

Looking in my room, I see Oscar and Anne huddled in the bedroom where a nightmare took place yesterday. I smile and enjoy the cute moment that's happening. Tip-toeing away from the room I quietly step into the master bedroom. I lay myself into the bed and turn over. 

Remus' tired face looks back at me. Startled, I fall back, hitting my head on the nightstand as I fall off the bed. "Merlin are you alright?" Remus shoots up and crawls out of the bed, only wearing plaid pajama pants. His scars on full display with new cuts. I bite my tongue, thinking before I talk. I finally just decide to not embarrass myself anymore and keep my mouth shut. Forcing a smile, I feel the heat on my cheeks. He holds out a bandaged hand, I don't take it and get up myself, muttering a quick apology before opening the door and attempting to leave. 

A hand slams it shut with great force and I feel his strong arm wrap around my waist and spin me around as he smashes his soft lips onto mine. I run my hands through his hair and quickly realize what I'm doing. Reluctantly pulling back, I say, "Remus-" I stop myself, thinking about the conversation with James earlier. Y'know what, maybe just a bit of fun is fine. 

Grabbing his face, I crash my lips into his and melt into his arms.


	13. A Secret Hookup

Grabbing his face, I crash my lips against his. He smiles into the kiss and grabs my hips, guiding me hips to his. My heart races faster. 

He smiles, and throws me onto the bed. I giggle as he kisses up and down my neck. 

Ripping off the slip dress I was wearing, he throws it to the ground. Kissing down my stomach while working off my underwear. 

"Can I touch you?" He whispers in my ear. 

"Yes," I smile and give him a quick kiss, he bites my lip, a moan escapes my mouth, causing him to smirk. 

Taking his hand from my hip, he begins drawing circles around my clit with his thumb, while pumping the other two into me. He curls his fingers, perfectly hitting a spot making me moan, it's silenced by him grabbing my face and giving me an aggressive kiss. I moan, his smirk grows wider. "Does that feel good? I can make you feel so much better." 

"Remus?" I pull my face away from his. 

"Yes darling?" 

I run a hand across his face, innocently. "Don't be gentle." I smile. 

He looks taken off guard, but then smirks, "I wasn't planning on it." 

Slipping off his pants, he reveals his rather large dick. He puts a condom on, along with a small glob of lube on his hand, slightly stroking himself. 

I feel wetness between my legs and close them quickly. I look away from him, feeling vulnerable and nervous as he gazes at my naked body. He grabs my chin, bringing my face to his. I can see the lust in his eyes as he stares into mine. His expression softens and he whispers, not breaking eye-contact, "It's alright, it's not going to hurt, I just need to get you ready." A strange feeling of comfort flows over me. He starts to roughly push himself into me. Hot moans escape his mouth that go perfectly well with mine. 

He grabs my wrists and holds me down. The pain of him gripping my wrist excites me more. I feel him massaging my breast as he sucks the sweet spot on my neck. I let out a small moan. I feel his teeth graze across my neck as he smirks. My legs feel so delicate as he begins to pound himself into me. The vulnerable feeling returns. 

Grabbing my face again and looks me in the eyes, "You are, breathtaking." He whispers, his sweet breath bites at my skin and our lips collide, harshly. I can feel the bruises he left on my legs and arms burning as he hammers into me. He tugs at my hair and seems to like when it catches me off guard. Hours melt into mere minutes as the night goes on. 

Soon, tension in my body makes my back arch as my toes curl. Gripping Remus' arms, the tension disappears and a wave of relief, filled with ecstasy, flows throughout my body. My body relaxes and Remus' grip on my hips and neck loosens, he pulls himself out of me and I feel a warm liquid coat my bruised thighs and legs. 

Remus collapses next to me, he grabs a nearby towel and wipes off the excess cum. Giving me a quick kiss, he walks into the bathroom. I hear the water run from the bath. He comes back a few minutes later and gently picks me up. 

He takes me to the claw-footed bath and sets me down. I smile at him as he grabs clothes from the dresser. He smiles and holds up a red, faded sweater. I nod my head and he walks over to the bathtub and sets the sweater down. 

He dips his foot into the bath water and slowly hops in. "It's rather warm water, isn't it?" I can see that he's burning. 

"I think it's perfect," I look at him and grab his penis, "I can help you relax." I say. He looks taken off guard but quickly kisses me as I stroke his dick. He moans into the kisses and I can hear him slightly cussing as I fondle him. I feel him cum in my hand as he grips my hair. After the rest of the night unfolds, including: hickeys, kisses and lots of sex, he sets me on the bed, and locks the door, then grabs a sheet to cover the rest of my body. 

He wraps my sore leg around his bare body. He smiles at me and asks, "Are you alright?" 

I finally listen to his accent, he has a bit of welsh and polish mixed in with his soft voice. 

I smile at him, "No," I brush my hand across his suddenly concerned face, and press my lips against his, "but in a good way." I smile and give him another soft kiss before cuddling into his warm, textured chest and drifting off into sleep. 

I wake up the next day to Sirius banging on the door saying in a son-like voice, "Remus~ Get the fuck up~" he sings. 

I immediately jump up and turn to my right to see Remus sleeping peacefully. I shake him awake aggressively. He jumps up and looks at me, shock sets in on his face. "Why did we do that." I ask. Thinking of how I did that with no alcohol and I don't think cigarettes make you horny. Remus looks offended for a moment and playfully pushes me off. I roll off of the bed and stay there, not feeling my legs. 

Remus smirks, "Needs some help?" he asks, cocky. 

"Just... shut up and help me up." I roll my eyes. He smiles and wraps a sheet around me. He gathers my nightgown and sets me onto a chair then throws the nightgown at my face. I scoff and attempt to scold him but he puts a finger in front of my face and shushes me then motioning toward the door. He smiles and closes the door. I creak open the door and take a peek as I watch the boys conversation. 

Remus answers the door Sirius pops up on the other side. "Why's the door locked mate?" he asks. He then sniffs the air, "It smells like sex and candles in here." My heart rate skyrockets. 

Remus smiles back, "Yeah, I went out with a muggle girl last night." 

"Those hers?" Sirius smirks and points towards something on the floor. 

Remus hides a scared face with a smirk. "Yeah, she said to uh... keep it as a memory. Muggles are weird." 

Sirius smiles proudly, "That's it mate!" he pats Remus' back and leads him downstairs. I jump out of the closet, slipping on my nightgown. Trying to make as little noise as I could, I limped to my bedroom. Oscar and Anne were now gone, I am left in my recently cleaned room alone. Taking off the nightgown, I slip on a Fleetwood Mac t-shirt and some underwear. 

A thump comes from the doorway. My head snaps over that direction, and I see Remus, laying down on the floor. It looks as if he fell. "Were you watching me like a pervert?" I smile, crossing my arms while looking down at the boy. 

He rolls his eyes, "These yours?" he hold up a pair of white, silky underwear. "They almost got us caught." I scoff and snatch them from his hand while muttering a thank you. 

"OH MERLIN!" Sirius screeches from the doorway. He attempts to run but to no avail. Remus quickly grabs his feet, tripping him and then dragging him into the bedroom. "Let me go you arse!" he struggles to get out of Remus' grip. 

I smile at Sirius, "Now, Sirius, we're gonna need for you to not tell anyone about this. Alright?" 

"And keep a secret from James? Hell no mate." Sirius slips out of Remus' arms and runs towards the door. 

I slam the door shut before he can slip away. Getting closer to his face, I whisper, my face getting grim. "Let's rephrase that. You are not going to tell _anyone_ anything. So, you won't get your ass kicked. Alright?" I force a smile, and wait for an answer. Sirius stares at me, shocked for a moment, and then reluctantly nods. I nod my head, "Smart boy." I say while letting him out. 

I turn around and see Remus staring back at me. "I have to ask, were we a one time thing?" 

"Do you want it to be?" 

He stares for a moment, "You're my best mates sister." 

I nod, and head downstairs, slightly sad that something realistic had happened. What had I expected, I don't know. I sit down on Oscars bed that he claimed and curl into a ball. Drifting to sleep.


	14. Formally Invited To The Death Masquerade

I stare at the ceiling, and laugh as tears form in the corner of my eyes. It's funny how we switched spots, not funny that this is happening. Fuck this. I stumble through Oscars room, thinking of anything that could make me forget this. He has to have something. As I'm searching through his room I hear, "Where are you y/n?" Oscar seems to have gotten done with breakfast. He walks in the room and looks down at me. "You alright?" he asks. 

I collapse against the bed, "Do you have anything?" 

"I thought you didn't smoke, y/n." Oscar mocks, "James would _kill_ you!" he smirks and rolls his eyes. "Fine, but just because I have no fucking idea how to comfort you. Just this once." he smiles. Taking a small, ornate, box from under his bed, he pulls out a blunt. 

"Why the hell do you have a blunt in the house." 

"Holy shit you know what this is?" he asks, more surprised than I expected him to be. 

"Of course I do. I'm not daft." 

"Hm..." he smiles and then stuffs a towel under the door. Blocking the crack in the door before slightly opening the window. He hands me the blunt. I take it and press it in between my lips, no longer giving a shit if I'm doing it right. Oscar brings a lighter to the tip of the tical and then to his own. I follow the steps Oscar taught me. Everything gets slow, and serene. As I smoke more the room moves a bit faster every time. I look at Oscar, he's looking up to the sky, space fills his eyes. He's calm, and so am I, besides the paranoia that creeps in from the corner of my eye. 

I sit with my friend for a while, forgetting about boys or the awful smell that comes from the blunt. I get a strong desire of something to play with or eat. Oscar hands me a muggle snack, I take it and munch on them for a while. 

A note flies through the window. I thought it was just another illusion until Oscar asks, "Did you see that too?" and points to the note. 

"That poor owl." I giggle. 

He shrugs, "Has to have a little something to get through the day." he says while ripping open the letter. The letter comes alive, it's not a normal howler from home. Instead, it speaks in a low voice saying: 

"Mr. Oscar Beckett, you are now formally invited to the masquerade in celebration of the nearing of Hogwarts 986th birthday. You are expected to dress as a formal wizarding folk do, and bring a fellow witch or wizard as your date on August 27. Sincerely, the Longbottom family." The dark blue letter drops back into Oscars hands. 

His red eyes look at me, he giggles and then stares at me, "Do you feel horny? I feel horny as fuck." 

"I thought it was just me." We both get closer to each other. Acting as if we're about to kiss and then pulling away and laughing our bloody asses off. 

James jiggles the doorknob, "Y/n? You in there?" 

"Fuck off, you British freak." Oscar laughs. 

James stutters for a moment. "Oscar, you're British too. Anyway, y/n, if you're in there, don't go with Remus." 

Oscar grabs eyedrops and as he drops them in my eyes he asks James, "Why shouldn't she?" I stand up and walk to the door, I open the door with an attitude and wait for his response. 

"Have you been smoking? Y/n what is up with you? You've been acting so out of place, Oscar is an awful influence on you can't you see that." 

"Maybe I am out of place James. But you cannot say anything about Oscar. Do you hear me? Don't _you_ say a single word about my friends." I shrug. "Maybe I've finally just... stopped. With everything. I'm so tired of being a people pleaser aren't you James?" 

James stares down on me, angrily, and then looks away. "Just don't go with Remus. I don't need rumors going around my sister will lift her skirt to anyone who's nice." Regret crosses his face immediately. 

I give him a swift slap across the face. "Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that. I can do whatever I damn well please with my 'skirt'. James." I hiss. 

He starts to stutter out apologies. But I hear a voice come from behind James. "Why'd you hit him y/n? What happened?" Lily asks. 

A petty idea crosses my mind. "Hello Lily, just the person I wanted to see. Would you like to go to the masquerade with me? As friends of course." I smile. James looks dumb-founded as he stares at me. Wondering what the hell I just asked. 

Lily stares at James for a moment, thoughtfully. "Sure..." she says. "That would be wonderful!" she smiles, her green eyes shine. James looks taken aback for a moment but then looks at me after Lily walks away. 

"Have fun with Reggie, arsehole." I say as I shut the door with his face. 

I walk around the mansion, it's been about a week since James said that. He's been avoiding me since. 

Walking up to Sirius' door I hear a crash and immediately run in, "Are you alright?" I ask. Objects have been thrown all over the place. Sirius sits in the middle of the room, curled in a ball. A strange man sits in front of him, he has an uneasy aura to him. 

The man stares at me for a moment, "You must be the traitor." he mutters, "Where is my son?" 

I point at Sirius, "That him?" 

"My son, Regulus." he hisses. 

I think for a moment, thinking this through and quickly blurt out, "Who the fuck is that?" A trick I learned from James, deny you know of their existence. Sirius seems to smile through the pained expression he has on. 

"You are in on this? Disgusting," he snarls, Sirius thanks me with the pleading look on his face. 

"I apologize, I don't know who that is, I also don't know who you are... MUM, DAD" I scream, "THERE'S A MENTAL MAN IN OUR HOUSE!" I smile, not thinking anything of it. The man panics and quickly throws a spell at me. Knocking me back, a burning pain slices through my stomach and spreads through my body. I feel the blood flow out of my stomach and head. 

"Stupid child," he mutters and raises his wand. 

"Crucio!" I hear my mother's voice shout. The man falls to the ground, and just as Sirius did, curls into a ball. Mom drops her wand and runs to me. The man lays there for a moment, then struggles to apparate out of the house, he soon disappears just as fast as he appeared. 

Mum only caught a sight of him but I think she already knew who he was, and what he does. She drops down to her knees and cradles me in her arms, "You're gonna be alright, you're gonna be fine," she whispers, kissing my forehead, "Fleamont! Get the doctor, NOW!" she booms. I hear my fathers fast footsteps run out of the door. I catch a glimpse of Remus, his messy hair and summer freckles, that smile. 

"Smile for me, will you guys?" 

James drops to his knees, "No, you're gonna be fine. You're alright!" He smiles sadly and grabs my hand. "Here's your smile, I'm so sorry," 

I smile back and slap his face a bit, "I'll be fine James." I croak as blood coats the floor below me, Remus drops to the floor on his knees. Oscar and Anne do the same. 

Remus crawls towards me, "Hello, y/n," he grips my hand, "Just don't focus on the pain. Please Merlin don't focus on the pain." 

James glances at him, deep in thought. I get painfully dizzy, the ringing in my ears get louder and louder, then it all fades into a deep abyss. 

If I am dead, I'm happy those idiots were the last thing I saw. 

My people, what a nice thing. 


	15. Wake up

August 1st, 1976 

I slowly slip back into consciousness, the ringing in my ears hurts my head at first, but I slowly learn to not mind it. A man comes into vision. His hair is brown and messy, he holds his head in his hands and breathes heavily. I reach out to him, taking a fistful of his wrinkled button-up and tugging on it. His head shoots my direction, it's Remus. A smile of relief crosses his face, "Oh thank Merlin you woke up." 

I smile weakly, "Hi Remus," I croak, "How are you?" 

"I'm fine, how are you feeling?" He asks, but doesn't give me much time to answer before saying, "I'm just waiting for James to come back is all. Then I'll be gone, I'm sure you don't want me for company long." 

I force a laugh, more focused on his appearance than what he's saying. His usual messy hair is an absolute train wreck, dark circles run around his eyes and his button up shirt is wrinkled. The top two buttons are undone, showing a sliver of his chest. I avert my eyes quickly after he looks at me. He falters for a moment before saying, "Hey, I'm really sorry all of this happened." 

"It's alright, though it stings a bit." 

"No, I mean us hooking up, then me ignoring you. It was childish I know." 

I smile back at him, he didn't look up. I grab his chin a bit and lift it, meeting my eyes. "It's alright," I croak. "Though it stings a bit." His eyes are bloodshot, and tired. "Would you like to take a nap?" I smile and shuffle over to a side of the bed. He nods and lays next to me, I wrap an arm around him. He's warm, and I can feel his ribs slightly. 

"No need to get so handsy y/n." He smiles. 

"It's my bed, Lupin. And it's very small." 

I can practically hear him roll his eyes as he says, "If that's the real reason." I smile and take my hand off of him, then turn on my other side, facing away from him. I hear him shuffle behind me slightly, before feeling his breath on my neck. My head is panicking as he rests his forehead on the back of my neck. I fight a smile as I hear snores come from behind me. 

The door flies open, "HEL-WOAH," Oscar shouts. Anne shoves James out of the door. The poor boy lands with a thud as Oscar shuts the door in his face. "I left you two alone for 10 minutes.... And now here we are." Oscar says, then smiles at me, and pushes Remus off the bed. The two wrap me into a tight hug, Oscar pulls away first, "Sorry, hugs make me uneasy when they last more than 4 seconds." He laughs. 

"Don't worry," Anne smiles, "I'll hug you two twice as long." She lies down next to me. "What happened?" 

James breaks the door open and looks taken aback as he sees: Remus, groaning on the floor, Oscar and Anne lying next to his sister, who has been unconscious for quite some time. He smiles, as happy tears fill his eyes, not even bothering to help his friend up. Pushing Oscar off, he lays next to me. I move my arm under his head. 

"I'm sorry. It would've been awful if one of the last things I said to you was you're a whore." His voice cracks. 

I laugh a bit and smile at my stupid brother. "I would've haunted you so bad." 

James looks down at Remus and Oscar, "What're you two doin' down there?" He smiles. 

"Why? You wanna join us James?" Oscar laughs. I giggle a bit and push James off. 

The boy quickly pops back up, like retriever and looks around with the same, brainless look in his eyes. He turns to me and smiles, "Whatever. Mum wants us at the house soon, can't wait to see her face when I tell her you're are awake." He smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing his friend by the collar and dragging him out. 

"So?" Oscar smirks. 

"So what?" 

Anne pops up, "So what happened? With Remus?" she smiles. 

"Nothing happened." I turn to Oscar, and raise my eyebrows, "What happened with Sirius?" 

He sighs, and plops on the bed. "Nothing. Although unlike you, I am telling the truth." 

I roll my eyes, "Wait, where is Sirius?" The curtain separating me from the other patients rips back, Oscar and Anne jump slightly. Sirius sits there, forcing a smile through his guilt-filled eyes. 

Oscar sighs, "I'm just gonna let this one go. Though, you do look hot in a dress. Wearing anything under that?" he smirks. Sirius rolls his eyes and says his first words in a while to Oscar, "Do you ever tone down the flirting? Not even I'm that bad." he smiles. 

"Oscar, get out right now," I roll my eyes and push them both off of the bed. "Fine." He slumps out of the door. 

Sirius doesn't meet my eyes, "Sirius, are you alright?" I ask. 

He laughs as tears spill from his eyes, "Are you fucking kidding me?" He stares at me, "You nearly died because of me, and you're asking me if I'm alright?" 

I roll my eyes, "Sirius it isn't you-" 

"Yes it i-" 

"Don't fucking interrupt me," he stares at me for a moment. Then returns to fiddling with his fingers. 

"Now, Sirius, no one blames you." I struggle over to his bedside and sit down in the chair next the bed. 

Wrapping an arm around him, I can feel his tears spilling onto my hair as he cries silently. "Are you alright?" I smile. 

"I'll be fine, a few broken bones never hurt anyone," he shakes. "I just need you to answer a question for me." 

"Of course, what is it?" 

"How do you know you love Remus?" 

I smile, of course he asks this question. I smile, "Do you know that old saying, you always put yourself first." He nods. 

"I didn't have that, I always thought the reason I would put him before me because I was a Potter, turns out I had fell for him, without realizing. But I can't have him, so don't tell James." 

"Y/n?" Sirius weak voice mumbles. 

"Yes?" 

"I think I'm in love with Oscar." 

I smile, "I could've told you that."


End file.
